It is known that stress can contribute to a variety of different physical diseases. However, it is not well understood why different individuals respond to stress in different ways. Because stress is such a significant contributory factor in disease, it would be extremely useful to have a way to identify individuals who are at high risk, or increased risk, of responding unfavorably to stress in a manner that increases their risk of disease.